High School
by Hellokittyhatter45
Summary: Allistor, Arthur, Elizabeta, Natalia, Ivan, Gilbert, Ludwig, Matthew and Francis, move to America for a new program at a small town high school. High school is full of drama, and the 8 students learn that; fast.


**So here is a new series! :) I got this idea sitting around and thinking about high school, and mainly how I am too immature for it... But anywho, here are the characters and their grade:**

**England: 10th grade**

**Scotland: 11th grade**

**Hungary: 10th grade**

**Belarus: 10th grade**

**Russia: 11th grade**

**Prussia: 12th grade**

**Germany: 10th grade**

**America: 10th grade**

**Canada: 10th grade**

**France: 10th grade**

**So if your not American, and have no clue what grades are and stuff like that, it's really easy to figure out. **

The small town high school was losing student, no one wanted to live in a small town any more, this all caused more houses for sale, more jobs, yet few people lived there. In a desperate attempt to change this, the high school started an exchange program and reached out to kids and their family from all around the world.

Only 8 kids from around the world were accepted, others didn't have the skills, or their family didn't have the money to move.

It was the first day and kids were running in and out of the office. Kids stood in the corner of hallways talking, but not the Hetalia students. "Hetalia" was the name of the new program. But it was failing majorly. Yet they wouldn't cancel it because families moved around the world.

* * *

The 8 kids stood in the office, trying not to make eye contact. Suddenly a door burst open, and a teacher with short curly hair walked out of a room. She gave them a gentle smile. "You eight." She made a gesture as if rounding them up. "Follow me." She pointed out of the office.

They all followed her to an empty class room where desks were just placed at random. "Every morning, right at the bell, you are to report here, this is your home room. Any problems, you come to me." The lady seemed nice enough.

After telling them where her office was located she announced she had to leave and that they should try and get to know each other because for the next school year, they were stuck together. Yet, teenagers were teenagers, and would be awkward, and not. Instead they all sat their and stared around the room.

"Well this is worse than detention..." Allistor mumbled.

"You would know." His brother, Arthur, replied in the same voice.

"What, you've never had detention?" Asked one of the two girls. She was the one that looked more kindly. "Elizabeta" She said, holding out her hand to the Brit.

"Arthur." He shook her hand. "And No, I've never gotten detention."

"Then by the end of this year, I will get you in detention, deal."

"I appreciate the offer, but no-"

"C'mon, detention es not zhat bad." Said the French blond.

The bell rang and Arthur was glad to leave. Although he did have math next, and he really really didn't like math, unlike his older brother. But by the way his brother was acting he figured that he had English, which was his worst subject.

* * *

Allistor sat in English class next to Ivan. Ivan was Russian and one of the other student in the Hetalia program that was in the same grade as the Scot. And from what Allistor heard, and could figure, Ivan wasn't good at English either. But that made sense since English was only his second language like most of the Hetalia students.

The teacher, who seemed really nice started passing out books that the students would have to read and do a report on for ever chapter and then an overall report. They would also have to log the number of pages they read each day and what they read about. At the end of it all they would have to take a huge test. So basically a lot of work that he couldn't just google the answer for.

For the next hour the teacher lectured on the author of the book, and other stories he wrote. Most of the students fell asleep. The teacher was so kind enough to walk around while talking and tapped them on their shoulder to wake them up.

It was a boring hour, but then the bell rang, which was a blessing for both the Kirkland brothers.

As Allistor was walking out of the English hallway toward the Social Studies hallway, his little brother was walking out of the math hallway. "That lady is a witch!" He complained. "She is a terrible teacher and a terrible human being."

"English wasn't so bad, think for asking."

The brother's walked together until they had to slit up, and Arthur had to go to Science, his other bad subject.

* * *

Gilbert, the oldest in 12th grade was sitting in Math. Math wasn't that bad. He understood it, just choice not to. He didn't really care. He only had one school year and the only thing he had planned was to get with the Hungarian girl.

He started day dreaming about her, but when a paper was passed to him, he snapped back into the real world. It was a paper for a project. Next the text books were handed out. The project seemed really straight forward; In a notebook do all the activities and solve all equations in the first section of the book. Easy, just boring and time-wasting, but easy.

Then the teacher went on about what they would learn in the class, the policies, the grading system, and what they would need to do every class. And all while this happened, the Prussian dozed off and wandered about the Hungarian.

* * *

It so happens that while Gilbert was dreaming about her, Elizabeta was sitting in the classroom next to him, in math. She was day dreaming, but not about Gilbert, she was day dreaming about the teacher she had saw as she was walking to class. He looked older and was carrying sheet music. The brunette figured he was the bad teacher, and that she had no chance. Back home she was dating the History teacher, but they ended it because they thought people had found out. That's why she was here, in America. She couldn't stand to go to that school and still see him in the hallways. He had knew she left. But he couldn't care less.

The thing about Elizabeta was she likes older men. A lot older. About 10 years older. Back in Hungary, she was called names for this, but she always kept her head held high. Most of the names she was called were not true. Like slut and whore. The green eyed beauty was neither of those things. Her relationships were meaningful, and she was still a virgin. That was a thing most people didn't understand.

She had a clean start in America, and she wasn't going to ruin it, just yet.

Sighing she put her head down on the desk, she wouldn't be able to get with the band teacher.

Elizabeta flatted the skirt of her new dress and tried to pay attention and not hate the teacher to much.

* * *

The bell rang and Elizabeta was the first out of the class, she couldn't stand it, her thoughts were getting to her. But as she was speeding down the hallway, someone came up from behind her and gave her a shove, she went down and looked up to catch a glimpse at who had shoved her, but it was too late, they were gone.

"Here, let me help." Gilbert said, taking hold of her elbow, helping her up and scooping up her books.

"Thanks." She said, curtly. She was still angry about being shoved.

* * *

History. It was just as lame as it sounded. And that was exactly what Francis was thinking about as the teacher went on about the importance of History. It wasn't that important, or at least on to the French teen. He was so bored that it most have shown on his face. "Hey, pay attention." Said a German accent.

The long haired blonde turned around and was meet with a pair of baby blue eyes. "How can you pay attention?" Francis asked. Taking a closer look he remembered the face. He saw him in advisory. When he looked next to him he saw a brunette who was dozing off. She too was from their advisory. "And she's sleeping."

"Not sleeping, just retaining energy. I'll need it for later. I can tell it's gonna be along day."

"You can't tell if they day is going to be long, just by the first three hours? It's irrational."

"Luddy, just shhhh..." She muttered going back into her dazed state of mind

The teacher told them to be quiet. And they all turned to face forward, and pretend to pay attention, except Francis, he wasn't down bothering people. "This is so boring!" He complained.

"Well will you be quiet so I can hear!" Said Arthur who was trying to notes, because actually wanted to pass.

Finally Francis gave up on trying to talk with someone, but that didn't mean that he was going to pay attention. But now he did have a grudge on the Brit.

* * *

Computer class was probably the least boring, and Natalia actually understood it. It wasn't as hard as English. But still she wasn't really caring at all what the teacher said, because like every other teacher, she was just going on and on about what the class would require and the rules, typical first day stuff.

The platinum blonde started looking for other Hetalia students, but all she found was the blond German that was so strict. Natalia rolled her eyes and tried to calm the head ache that had been getting increasingly worse.

Just as she was about to doze off, someone yelled from across the hall and she straightened up on instinct. When she looked up, and out the door, she saw the art teacher send someone out to the hall. For a moment she figured it was because of something bad, but after listening for a second she found out, it was because he had sighed loudly.

"_Note to self; Next semester, don't sign up for art."_

* * *

Everyone in the art class stared forward, paying attention, behaving and trying not to get in trouble. Not even ten minutes into class and the teacher had already proved that she was one of the meanest teachers.

But Matthew didn't mind, because he knew that if he followed the rules like he always did, then he would be fine.

"The woman's a nutter!" Hissed the blond next to him. Matthew glanced over to see the English teen from advisory.

Francis, another Hetalia student next to Arthur, agreed.

The class ended with them being assigned a project to draw a picture, using perfect technique, describing their life. Easy, but still needed to be taken seriously.

"The lady is crazy!" Whispered Elizabeta to Gilbert, her new friend.

"Totally. She is bat-shit crazy!"

The bell rang and everyone raced out, not wanting to go one more minute in the class room.

* * *

Since it was only the first day and no one in the Hetalia program had friends, just each other. Luckily they had lunch together.

The group sat on a long table in the corner where no one else was.

Most of them just picked at their food, not really up to eating. "This is a nightmare!" Gilbert complained.

"You only have one year of it." Sighed Arthur.

"Hey, Arthur?" He looked up to look at Elizabeta. "Is all you do complain?"

The blond Brit sputtered. "Yes. That is all he ever does, lass." His older brother spoke for him. "He always finds something to complain about."

"Well that's because there is always something to complain about!"

"How pessimistic of you." Elizabeta said, staring at a piece of lettuce from her salad. "We should all just try and look at this in a brighter light." As the words left her glossy lips, they crashed and burned.

A group of muscular boys came up behind them. "This our spot." Said a blond boy who looked just like Matthew. "So move!" He demanded.

Both Elizabeta and Natalia got angry, and it was clear. But this caused the boys to laugh. "It's the first day of school. And we are already sitting here." Said the Hungarian, in a strong clear voice. "We wont move. There are other spots."

"Awww look at the little girl bossing us around." Said one boy. This is when both of the girls got up. Ivan tried pulling his younger sister back to her seat, but she over powered him. "Now you want to do something about it."

"Okay, buddy." Natalia said, stepping up to the blond boy that started this in the first place. "You and your friends, move and leave us alone, or I will-" She smirked and said in her native language; "Я буду выдзіраць горла, і прымусіць яго ў нос (I will rip out your throat and force it through your nose)" Only Ivan gasped.

"What if I told Kat-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm already grounded."

"What did she said?" He asked panicked.

"Kids!" Said their advisory teacher. "Break it up!" She said to the gang. "We'll talk about this during 6th period." She said to the Hetalia kids.

By now all the boys were gone, except for one. The blond. He was the ringleader. "I'm not leaving. I'll sit here." He said, slamming his tray on the table. "Yep, I'm just going to sit here until you leave."

"Okay." They said in union.

The group went back to talking like there was nothing wrong. "Wow, did anyone else realize zat ve don't even know zat ladies name." Said Ludwig. They all nodded, and continued eating, ignoring the American who was studying them like they were a bug under a microscope.

The bell signaling for the end of lunch made everyone get up and rush back to class. "See ye guys during 6th period." Allistor called, leaving through the other exit followed by Ivan, Ludwig, Matthew and Gilbert. Who were headed toward math and science.

* * *

Everyone wasn't lying when they said that the math teacher was just as bad as the art teacher. She mostly went on about the importance of math, and how it would help you later on in life. But Ivan didn't take it seriously. He spent the whole hour daydreaming and just thinking.

The blond kept glancing at the clock, but it never seemed to have moved as much as he expected. It was always 15 minutes less than what he had thought it would be. They teacher continued to talk abut different things even though no one was listening.

Ivan was the only Hetalia student in the class, In fact him and Allistor were the only Hetalia students in the 11th grade. And Gilbert was the only one in the 12th grade.

Finally the bell had rang and Ivan had never thought that it was humanly possible to move that fast. If there was a fire, people still wouldn't move that fast. No matter how good at math he was, this was going to be a bad class.

* * *

Everyone in the Hetalia project was to report back to the room they first hour. Every other student had to take one foreign language class, but since most of the student's in the Hetalia project already knew a foreign language they didn't have to take the class. Instead they had to have a second advisory.

The lady was there, just sitting there drinking her coffee. "I'm Mrs. Porter. I forgot to tell you earilier because I didn't have enough coffee or patience." She still sat on her desk, legs crossed, hair tossled. "This class is your only escape from high school, so take advantage of that. If you ever need me, chances are I am in here. If not, well, you can sit here til I get here. And if you need me in the middle of class, just ask your teacher."

For the rest of the hour everyone sat around. No one really talked. They all reflected in silence about their first day.

The bell rang and everyone got up, sluggish and not quite ready to deal with their next and final class. "Tomorrow during first hour I want to hear all about your day as a whole!" She said with a smile.

* * *

Most of the students in the Hetalia project had gym next, the classroom was on the other side of the school. It was a long walk from one side of the building to another. But when they all got to the gym, It was already crowded. And their were still kids coming in. Everyone in the school had to take gym, and there were only two hours that were gym; fourth and seventh hour.

When the bell rang for the start of class, the gym teachers, two muscular men in their late 20's burst in through the doors on the other side of the gymnasium.

Everyone took a seat on the bleachers that pulled out from the wall. It was packed, but the Hetalia students stayed together.

The taller of the two teachers explained how today was a free day, and that names would be called for lockers, and that students had to go to the locker room to make sure that there locker was working right. He also explained that throughout the whole school year students would be graded not on their abilities but if they improve from the start of the year. They would have to keep logs on how many laps, push up, and sit ups they did.

Since today was a free day the more athletic kids played dodge ball, the girls sat on the bleachers with their friends and the nerds sat in the corner reading.

Arthur was engulfed in a book when Elizabeta and Natalia sat next to him. Some of the other male nerds got worried when two attractive girls sat near them. "Arthur why don't you play dodge ball?" Elizabeta asked.

"Because I'd rather die than object myself to that kind of thing. Throwing balls at other kids, for what? What is their to gain?" He said, trying to ignore them and go back to his book.

When the girls were about to go back to their spots on the other side of the bleachers, a ball hit the blond in the head. For a moment his brain rattled but he got his head straight. He grabbed the ball and looked around to see who throw it. Their across the gym was a blond snickering and pointing. He was the same kid from lunch.

Arthur's face heated up and he didn't know what to do. So he got up from his spot, ball in hand, and marched over to the teen. By now the game had stopped completely to see what the Brit would do. When he reached the American he handed it back with scuff. "Watch where you throw things." Arthur turned around and started stalking off back to the bleachers.

"I was."

That was the final straw, Arthur spun around and made his way back to the other blond.

"Arthur Kirkland." The gym teacher had called him so that he could go get his locker number.

* * *

"I want everyone to close their eyes and relax." The teacher said.

Students filled the seats of the auditorium, the teacher stood in front of the stage and instructed the class.

Allistor sat in the back, trying to pretend that he wasn't in school, he couldn't wait to get home and sleep. He still had unpacking to do, but he could always blow that off for another week.

Ludwig tried to listen and do what the teacher was saying, but he was too tense. How could he not be? He was in a new country, being told that he had to relax.

Once the relaxation exercises were finished the teacher, a young woman explained why the did that, and why they would be doing it every day until the next semester.

They would do monologues for the first part, then they would start on the play, which was to be announced, and then they would work on improve.

* * *

Kids ran. And not just running for a race, but like they were running for their lives. All to get out of the building, but the second they were on the front lawn, they gathered in groups, girls talking about the latest fashion, guys throwing footballs, and talking about sports. But one thing was a common topic; Homecoming.

**A/N: Long chapter, chances are the next wont be as long... I hope you liked it. This one may have been boring, but in chapters to come, there will be some drama... okay, a lot of drama! But this was just so you can get a feel for it. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
